Père et fils
by Marie-chan11
Summary: Ryoma prend conscience qu'il a oublié de dire quelque chose à son père, une situation difficile va le lui rappeler.Fic assez dure
1. Chapter 1

« Faites qu'il s'en sorte, je ne le supporterais pas s'il venait à mourir » pensait amèrement Ryoma, le dos courbé, et ses mains soutenant sa tête qui menaçait à cet instant d'exploser.

Tout s'était passé incroyablement vite, les ambulances, la séance de réanimation, les perfusions… toutes ses images défilaient devant ses yeux, cauchemardesques.

Une infirmière venait de passer pour leur dire que son état était stable mais qu'il n'avait pas encore repris conscience.

Il regarda à ses côtés sa cousine et sa mère qui avaient fini par s'assoupir.

Ses yeux se mirent à lui brûler et il lui semblait que son cœur était empli d'eau en songeant à la dispute qu'ils avaient eu le matin même, son père et lui. Il ne se souvenait plus très bien comment ils en étaient arrivés à se disputer mais la dernière phrase qu'il lui avait lancée, il ne se la pardonnerait jamais.

_« Tu peux même crever, j'en aurais rien à faire »_

Bien sûr il ne le pensait pas, il y avait tant de choses qu'il jetait à la figure de son père, sans les penser. Tout simplement pour préserver, ce qui lui semblait aujourd'hui comme de l'orgueil mal placé. Cette situation qu'il vivait, il avait l'impression d'en être entièrement responsable. « Si mon père est entre la vie et la mort, c'est de ma faute, je suis responsable du coma de l'être que j'aime le plus au monde »

« Monsieur Echizen ? Vous m'entendez ?» demanda une voix inquiète.

Il releva la tête avec difficulté et reconnut une des infirmières.

« Votre père vient de se réveiller, il demande à vous voir. Il n'est pas au mieux de sa forme donc nous vous demanderons de ne pas rester trop longtemps ».

Il se leva promptement en grommelant un merci, puis suivit l'infirmière qui lui ouvrit la porte.

Il entra dans une chambre d'hôpital de ce qu'il y a de plus classique. Immaculée, avec une petite commode où trônait un vase dépourvu de fleurs. Il prit une chaise, la rapprochant le plus possible du lit de son père et s'y assit. Le célèbre Samourai avait une perfusion nutritive, ainsi qu'une perfusion de sang ainsi qu'un peu de morphine pour qu'il ne souffre pas trop.

« Oyaji, tu nous as fait tellement peur, mais tiens bon, tu es un battant » murmura Ryoma tandis que son père ouvrait péniblement les yeux.

« Ry..o..ma » ?.

La voix de son père était si faible, si chevrotante que le jeune garçon eut du mal à croire que l'homme devant lui était bien son père.

« Oui Oyaji, c'est moi.

-Mon…fils…. Il s'arrêta pour déglutir.

-Papa, tu ne devrais pas te fatiguer, ne cherche pas à parler. » lui dit avec douceur Ryoma en serrant sa main bien fort.

Un petit non de la tête lui répondit tandis que son père cherchait à reprendre son souffle pour continuer.

« Je sais…que je n'ai…pas toujours été…un bon père…pour toi.

-Oyaji, cesse de dire des bêtises, tu as toujours été un très bon père, le meilleur. C'est moi.. qui n'ai… jamais été un bon fils dit en sanglotant Ryoma. »

L'électrocardiographe émit un bip inquiétant. Ryoma remarqua que les pulsations devenaient de plus en plus irrégulières.

« Oyaji tais toi, il faut te reposer

-Je..sais..que..je…vais mourir.. »

La détresse que Ryoma lisait dans les yeux de son père fut comme un couteau en plein cœur. Les larmes qu'il cherchait jusque là à retenir, coulèrent abondamment sur ses joues.

« Je t'interdis de dire ça ! » cria-t-il faisant un sourire éclairé pendant un fugace instant le visage de son père.

L'électrocardiographe émit des bips de plus en plus fréquents. La fréquence cardiaque du tennisman diminuait de plus en plus.

« Tu es le meilleur fils que j'aie pu avoir » dit en un souffle le célèbre Samouraï avant que ses yeux ne se ferment à jamais.

Une larme perlait au coin de son œil, et s'écoula sur sa joue tandis que l'électrocardiographe émettait un son continu, horrifiant.

« Oyaji non ! Oyaji réveille toi ! murmura Ryoma tandis qu'il le secouait de plus en plus fort. OYAJI ! ».

Ses épaules se convulsèrent, tandis qu'il pleurait en criant le nom de son père. Des infirmières et des docteurs accoururent, cherchant à le réanimer. Une infirmière prit la main de Ryoma, cherchant à le faire sortir mais celui-ci ne voulut pas bouger.

Il regardait la poitrine de son père, se soulever au fur et à mesure qu'on lui faisait des électrochocs jusqu'à ce que le diagnostic final tombe. Il est bien mort, il n'y a plus rien à faire.

Il commença alors à se débattre tandis que l'infirmière cherchait à l'emmener.

« Vous avez tué mon père, vous l'avez tué ! » se mit-il à crier alors qu'il donnait coups de pieds et de coudes à la pauvre infirmière.

« Allez chercher un sédatif » demanda un médecin qu'on lui administra. Il s'évanouit alors dans les bras de l'infirmière tandis que des larmes continuaient à couler sur ses joues.

Un léger rayon de soleil filtra à travers la fenêtre de la chambre, caressant la joue du bel endormi. Les draps étaient tombés par terre prouvant le sommeil agité de Ryoma.

Il se réveilla en sursaut, le souffle court et bénit le ciel que tout ce qu'il venait de vivre n'était qu'un affreux cauchemar. Il toucha ses joues et essuya ses larmes, et remarqua que son oreiller était trempé. Puis mû par un mauvais pressentiment, il sauta du lit, en direction du temple. Il voulait en être sûr.

Il trouva son père sous la cloche à lire ses magazines. Il lut une lueur d'inquiétude dans son regard lorsque son père leva les yeux vers lui. Il n'avait pas fait garde à sa tenue.

« Shonen, qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? » demanda Nanjiroh en s'asseyant et en regardant son fils.

Ce ne fut que lorsqu'une larme tomba par terre que Ryoma remarqua qu'il était bien en train de pleurer. De soulagement, de joie il n'aurait pu le dire.

« Oyaji dit-il d'une voix enrouée tandis que son père, gêné se grattait la tête. Il y a une chose que je ne t'ai jamais dite.

-Laquelle demanda son père en souriant »

Il se jeta à son cou, le faisant tomber par terre.

« Je suis heureux de t'avoir pour père ».


	2. Un cadeau qui vient du coeur

**Coucou tout le monde! Etant inspirée sur cette relation filiale si particulière, j'ai décidé de faire une série de One-Shots sur ce sujet! Je ne sais pas encore de combien de chapitres elle se composera, en attendant, en voici un deuxième qui j'espère vous plaira. Bien sûr, il n'y a pas forcément de lien avec le premier chapitre!**

OS n°2: Un cadeau qui vient du cœur

Ryoma visionnait une des cassettes du tournoi auquel il avait participé quand il vivait aux USA. Il sourit en se disant combien il était heureux d'être au Japon à présent. Même son jeu comparé à celui que l'on voyait sur cette cassette avait considérablement évolué ainsi que sa personnalité. Il soupira en fermant les yeux, se laissant transporter dans ce passé par ses souvenirs qui étaient loin d'être heureux.

Il revoyait l'austère bâtiment qui lui avait servi d'école. Tout en Amérique avait eu le don de l'oppresser. Des professeurs intransigeants, des camarades de classe, pour la plupart snobs, il savait à l'instant où il y était entré qu'il aurait du mal à s'y faire des amis, et il ne savait pas encore à quel point ce fait allait se révéler véridique. Des mois et mois avaient passé, sans que les seules paroles qui lui furent adressées étaient des insultes, on profitait de sa petite taille pour le bousculer. Dès lors, il s'était forgé une carapace composée d'arrogance et d'insensibilité. Il s'était inscrit à un club de basket et pendant un match, ses adversaires s'étaient amusés à le faire tomber sans que l'arbitre ne le remarque. Ils l'avaient amèrement regretté. Il revoyait les longues rues qu'il empruntait seul, jusqu'à ce qu'il décide de rentrer le soir.

Il avait eu du mal à l'admettre, mais sa seule joie était de rentrer le soir, et de retrouver son père pour un match de tennis. Pourtant son but étant de le battre, il se forçait à ne montrer aucun sentiment envers ce père qu'il admirait. Il ne pouvait rester jouer au tennis avec son père tout le long des journées sempiternelles.

_Il se rappelait d'un jour où il avait provoqué plus fort que soi, et qu'il était entré chez lui, la lèvre en sang, tandis que sa mère courait chercher de l'alcool pour désinfecter._

_Son père s'était approché de lui pour examiner sa blessure et lui avait demandé s'il allait bien. Il avait haussé les épaules en disant qu'il s'en était tiré à meilleur compte que son adversaire, ce qui avait fait rire son père. _

_« Mais personne n'a essayé de te défendre, pas un seul de tes amis ? » avait-il demandé intrigué. Son père avait certainement dû remarquer le voile de tristesse qui était passé devant ses yeux puis l'assombrissement de son expression avant qu'elle ne revienne à la normale quand sa mère était arrivée. _

_Puis un jour alors qu'il revenait de ses cours, il avait aperçu un chaton de la race himalayenne juste devant la porte de sa maison, portant un petit nœud comme s'il s'agissait d'un cadeau. Il l'avait caressé puis lorsqu'il avait ouvert la porte, le chaton l'avait suivi. Tout en vérifiant qu'il n'y avait personne à la maison, il l'avait pris dans ses bras, puis déposé dans la cuisine avant de prendre un petit bol avec du lait._

_« Tu dois avoir faim, non ? lui avait-il dit en le caressant »_

_Puis son père était entré et avait jeté un coup d'œil d'abord au chat puis à son fils._

_« Tu l'as trouvé où ce chat ?_

_-Devant l'entrée, je me suis dit qu'il devait avoir faim_

_-Tu sais qu'en lui donnant à manger, il ne va pas partir ?Si tu le gardes, tu vas devoir t'en occuper » _

_Il l'avait nourrit, puis lui avait installé un petit bac dans sa chambre pour qu'il puisse y dormir. Il adorait lui parler de ses problèmes et il avait l'impression à la manière dont il ouvrait ses grands yeux bleus, que ce chat le comprenait._

_« Tiens mais je ne t'ai pas encore trouvé de nom » se mit à songer Ryoma. Il se mit à réfléchir intensément tandis qu'il se souvenait que son père lui avait dit un jour avoir eu un chat, qui s'était fait tué du nom de Karupin._

_« Bienvenue dans la famille Karupin » lui avait-il dit en le caressant. _

Tandis que la cassette rembobinait, il entendit un miaulement et vit une touffe surgir du jardin pour sauter sur lui.

« Karupin, reviens ici » criait la voix de son père tandis que Ryoma remarquait un ruban dans sa bouche, identique à celui qu'il y avait autour de son cou, quand il était apparu à sa porte.

Son père déboucha dans le salon, et prit le ruban que son fils lui tendait.

« Merci, en fait Oyaji, c'est le meilleur cadeau que tu m'aies fait. »


	3. Un professeur bien sympathique

_Coucou tout le monde! Une petite one-shot de plus dont l'idée m'est venue soudainement, j'espère qu'elle vous plaira. Je me suis bien amusée à imaginer ce professeur si "sympathique"! Laissez des reviews, que vous ayez aimé ou non,ça fait toujours plaisir_

**OS n°5 : Un professeur bien sympathique**

La cloche de l'horloge murale sonnait le début du cours, quand un garçon aux cheveux bruns aux reflets verts passa, comme une flèche, l'entrée de l'université. Tandis qu'il continuait sa course, il tournait la tête de droite à gauche afin de repérer l'amphithéâtre.

« Ouf, le voilà, c'est bien ma veine d'être en retard dès le premier jour » pensa-t-il tandis qu'il s'engouffrait dans un escalier et ouvrait la porte sans même avoir frappé.

L'amphithéâtre était rempli et heureusement, personne ne semblait avoir remarqué sa présence tant les élèves étaient concentrés sur le discours du professeur.

D'un coup d'œil circulaire, il chercha à trouver une place libre et accessible, et il dut se résigner à l 'évidence : il n'y en avait pas. Il poussa un soupir avant d'ouvrir les yeux, et de se rendre compte que le professeur s'était tût et que tout le monde le regardait.

« Excusez moi, monsieur … Demanda gentiment le professeur avec un sourire. Il était plutôt jeune, de haute taille, blond aux yeux bleus.

-Echizen, Sakaki-sensei, excusez moi pour mon retard » répondit Ryoma d'un ton las.

Il vit avec surprise, les mâchoires de son professeur se resserrer et ses mains se crisper sur son pantalon.

« Eh bien Echizen , sachez que je n'admets pas l'indiscipline et que dorénavant j'espère que vous serez à l'heure » dit-il sèchement.

-Bien Sakaki- sensei

-Et prenez place à présent, pour que le cours puisse reprendre. »

Il vit une jeune fille se lever et reconnut Sakuno, elle lui avait laissé une place à côté d'elle.

Il se dirigea avec peine vers elle, obligeant quelques élèves à se mettre debout pour le laisser passer sous l'œil désapprobateur de son professeur de physique.

Une fois assis, il sortit de son sac des feuilles et un stylo afin de prendre note de leur programme scolaire. Tout en écrivant, il jeta un coup d'œil à sa voisine qui semblait elle aussi absorbée par ce que disait leur professeur. Il releva la tête et croisa le regard de Sakaki-sensei.

Il lui avait semblé tout d'abord sympathique mais après sa vive réaction, il avait le pressentiment que son professeur de physique l'avait pris en grippe et il se demandait si c'était seulement parce qu'il avait été en retard. En tout cas, l'antipathie était désormais réciproque.

Il accueillit avec soulagement la sonnerie qui annonçait la fin du cours. Puis il sortit de l'amphithéâtre, suivi de Sakuno qui souriait.

« Tu n'as pas pu t'empêcher d'arriver en retard dit-elle en souriant

-Je ne l'ai pas fait exprès, j'ai dû mal à me réveiller le matin

-Si j'étais toi, j'avancerais mon réveil dit-elle en riant doucement

-Même si j'arrivais à l'heure au cours de physique, ce prof aura toujours quelque chose à me reprocher » dit-il en haussant les épaules puis en sortant un paquet de cigarettes de son sac

« Ryoma-kun, s'il te plaît ! demanda-t-elle en levant les yeux en l'air

-D'accord je le range Ryuzaki-chan »

Ils continuaient à marcher, côte à côte, ne faisant pas attention à tous les regards sur eux. Il fallait avouer qu'il formait un beau couple tous les deux, le temps les ayant embelli l'un et l'autre.

« Tu as raison finit-elle par prononcer. Il a semblé furieux à l'évocation de ton nom ».

Ryoma se trouvait dans le salon, rassemblant son emploi du temps, et les notes de ses différents cours quand son père entra.

« Alors shonen, comment s'est passé ta première journée à l'université ?

-Pas mal » répondit Ryoma.

Son père s'approcha nonchalamment de la table et s'empara de son emploi du temps.

« Eh Oyaji, rends-moi ça !

-Tiens donc tu as Sakaki en physique. Tu n'as vraiment pas de chance.

-Tu le connais ? » demanda soudainement intéressé Ryoma mais ne voulant pas laisser sa curiosité paraître.

Nanjiroh Echizen tira une chaise et s'assit. «On partageait justement le cours de physique à l'université, et il faisait aussi membre d'un club de tennis mais adversaire au mien. Il voulait aussi devenir pro, mais il n'a jamais su digéré ma supériorité au tennis. Il était considéré comme le meilleur joueur de son club mais malheureusement il n'a pas fait un pli face à moi.

« Hmm je vois » dit pensivement Ryoma. Il comprenait mieux la réaction de son professeur à son égard.

Puis il se leva afin de regagner sa chambre. Le lendemain, il avait trois heures de physique. Il avait besoin de sommeil afin de se préparer psychologiquement.

«Echizen venez donc compléter l'exercice au tableau » dit Sakaki-sensei d'une voix doucereuse.

Ryoma se leva et prit la craie que lui tendait son professeur. Aujourd'hui n'était pas un cours en amphi, malheureusement.

Sakuno qui était à côté de lui, lui souffla un « bonne chance ».

Quand il leva les yeux sur la série d'équations pour réussir à calculer quelle vitesse aurait une balle de tennis, envoyée de tel angle et qui franchissait une distance de 5m tout en frôlant le filet, il se dit qu'en effet, il avait bien besoin de chance.

Il fit de son mieux puis déposa la craie, en reprenant le chemin de sa place quand une main se posa sur son épaule.

« Excusez moi Echizen mais je n'en ai pas encore terminé avec vous »

Ryoma jura intérieurement, il commençait vraiment à l'énerver avec sa manie de s'excuser alors qu'il prenait plaisir à le martyriser

« Pouvez vous nous lire le résultat que vous avez trouvé ?

-300 km/h Sakaki-Sensei répondit-il

-Il me semble que vous jouez au tennis, n'est-ce pas ? Avez-vous déjà vu une balle de cette vitesse. Est ce que cela vous semble-t-il seulement possible ?

-Non Sakaki-sensei, une balle est la plus rapide au service et peut …

-Je ne doute pas de vos connaissances ni de votre talent au tennis Echizen, mais ici on ne vous demande pas d'être sportif mais seulement de savoir utiliser votre cerveau, à moins que sous votre petite tête, il n'y ait le moindre neurone ».

Sakuno ne put s'empêcher de grimacer en voyant l'expression de Ryoma.

« Oh je sens qu'il va faire une bêtise » pensa-t-elle.

Ryoma regarda son prof avec une lueur de colère et de malice dans les yeux tandis qu'il souriait en répondant.

« Mada mada dane ».

Sakuno laissa échapper un hoquet de surprise, puis se mit à sourire. Des murmures s'élevèrent de plus en plus dans la classe et l'expression de Sakaki-sensei était au comble de la surprise.

-Comment ?

-Je dis simplement que je peux vous prouver que c'est possible dit Ryoma.

-Voyez-vous ça, vous nous ferez une démonstration un peu plus tard alors dit-il à haute voix. Puis en maintenant Ryoma par la force de sa poigne qu'il exerçait sur son épaule, il murmura afin que lui seul l'entende :

« J'ai toujours détesté les gens de votre espèce, qui n'êtes que des petits prétentieux. J'espère néanmoins que vous n'êtes pas aussi pervers et stupide que votre père. » Puis il le libéra.

Ryoma s'avança jusqu'à sa place mais au lieu de s'asseoir, prit son sac, rangea ses affaires avant de s'avancer vers la porte.

« Où allez-vous, Echizen, le cours n'est pas encore terminé !

-Pour moi, il l'est répondit Ryoma sans se retourner tandis qu'il ouvrait la porte.

-J'en informerai vos parents et le président de l'université » dit le professeur d'une voix forte.

Ryoma se retourna lentement et sourit à son professeur

« Si vous tenez encore à vous faire humilié par mon père ! »

Puis il sortit sous les yeux effarés de tout le monde.

Quelques heures plus tard, le professeur Sakaki s'avançait vers les courts de tennis où la vitesse d'une balle avait été enregistrée. Il porta le regard sur l'afficheur où le nom Echizen était écrit à côté de la valeur 302 km/h.


	4. Une journée rien que pour nous deux

Et en voilà une autre! Je remercie aussi Ahotep, et Fighter-Akuma pour leurs gentilles reviews, j'espère que la suite de cette série vous plaira

OS4 : Une journée rien que pour nous deux

La voiture circulait sur un petit chemin, perdu en plein cœur de la campagne. Ryoma baillait aux corneilles, regrettant amèrement d'avoir dû quitter son lit, un jour de repos.

« Dis Oyaji, où va-t-on ? demanda-t-il en réajustant sa casquette

-Dans une maison à la campagne que me laisse un ami

-Et pourquoi je dois venir avec toi ? demanda Ryoma visiblement ennuyé par la perspective de passer la journée avec son père.

-Parce que ta mère l'a décidé ! Car elle déplore…euh…notre manque de communication.

-Comme si une journée à deux pouvait changer quelque chose » bougonna Ryoma

Un silence de plus en plus pesant s'installa et Nanjiroh se décida à le rompre.

« Si ça peut te faire plaisir, il y a un court de tennis à côté de la maison ! dit-il enthousiaste

-Mmhh

-Ca ne te fait pas plaisir ? s'étonna Nanjiroh

-On aurait très bien pu jouer à la maison lorsque je me serai réveillé » répliqua Ryoma

«Ca m'a l'air bien parti » pensa amèrement Nanjiroh. Mais quelle idée elle avait eu aussi de les envoyer à la montagne tous les deux, qui plus est, le jour de SON anniversaire. En plus, on dirait qu'il l'a complètement oublié. »

Le voyage continua quelques heures encore durant lesquelles il n'avait pas émis de sons, ni l'un ni l'autre. Ils aperçurent enfin une grande maison de campagne près d'une petite rivière.

« Dis Oyaji, il a l'air de bien gagner sa vie, ton ami !

-Il est joueur de tennis professionnel et a ses propres clubs »

Il gara la voiture et tous deux sortirent. Ryoma respira un bon coup l'air frais de la montagne tandis que son estomac manifestait sa maltraitance et que son père se mettait à rire en entendant le sien, qui répondait en écho.

« Bien, on dirait qu'on a tous les deux, faims ! On est partis sans prendre de petit déjeuner

-Mais il n'y a rien dans la voiture, qu'est ce qu'on va manger ? demanda Ryoma

-Eh bien Shonen, on va pêcher ».

Nanjiroh découvrit avec étonnement que son fils ne savait pas comment pêcher.

« En même temps, c'est normal, c'est la première fois que je l'emmène à la rivière » se reprocha-t-il.

Il le regarda se débattre avec sa ligne pour y mettre un hameçon.

« Donne, je vais te le faire » dit-il en tendant sa main

Ryoma lui tendit sa ligne à contrecœur et le regarda faire.

« Allez, viens, je vais te montrer comment on pêche » dit-il en se rapprochant de la rivière et en prenant appui sur un rocher.

Il lança sa ligne dans l'eau dans un coup énergique puis regarda Ryoma en faire de même.

Ce n'était pas vraiment énergique et il ne fut pas surpris de voir la ligne rester droite alors que la sienne était parfaitement courbée.

« Ryoma » dit-il en le regardant dans les yeux. Imagine que la ligne est une raquette, et que tu dois faire un service plongeant. »

Comme il l'avait présumé, ses termes de tennis furent plus explicites et il y arriva dès son deuxième coup.

« Et qu'est ce qu'on fait maintenant ? » demanda Ryoma en regardant sa main qui tenait la ligne

« Tu attends que ça mord puis tu tires de toutes tes forces en essayant de ne pas casser la ligne »

Il fut heureux de voir le sourire de Ryoma quand il fit sa première prise. C'était tellement rare de le voir sourire. Ils prirent une bonne dizaine de poissons qu'il firent griller par la suite.

Ce fut une course à celui qui mangeait le plus de poisson, car Nanjiroh « s'empiffrait » sous le regard exaspéré de son fils.

« Oyaji, tu pourrais m'en laisser ! Tu n'es vraiment qu'un ventre sur pattes !

Eh Shonen, il faut manger quand on est un grand sportif comme moi

Un grand sportif ? Parce que tu considères que sonner une cloche tout en lisant des magazines érotiques , c'est du sport ?

…….

C'est surprenant que tu n'aies plus rien à dire » dit Ryoma, incrédule

Ryoma contempla son père, qui regardait fixement le feu dont la fumée s'élevait dans les airs. Son père s'était rembruni tout d'un coup sans qu'il ne comprenne pourquoi.

« Qu'est ce qui ne va pas, Oyaji ?

-C'est vraiment comme ça que tu me considères, Shonen ? » dit son père d'une voix lasse

Ryoma fut surpris, se livrer à des joutes verbales était devenu si systématique dans sa relation avec son père, qu'il n'aurait jamais cru que ses propos pouvaient l'atteindre. Il avait toujours montré une certaine impassibilité à ses réflexions. Sur le coup, il ne trouva rien à dire puis il se ressaisit.

« Oyaji, je ne suis pas loin de la vérité, mais néanmoins, tu es mon père. Et je pense que ça suffit comme réponse

Merci, c'est assez réconfortant comme réponse, dit Nanjiroh, ironique

J'espère bien dit Ryoma en souriant. Il savait que sa réponse satisfaisait son père.

On va jouer un match, pour mieux digérer

Parle plutôt pour toi, c'est toi qui en as le plus mangé ! »

Ils se levèrent donc, et marchèrent jusqu'au court de tennis. Le match fut palpitant, ponctué par des provocations comme à l'accoutumée. Ryoma n'arrivait toujours pas à croire que ce jeu de sarcasmes avait pu faire, à un seul moment, douter son père de ses sentiments envers lui, après tout il était bien son père.

Le match se conclut avec la victoire de Nanjiroh qui ne manqua pas de narguer son fils. Le soir arriva plutôt vite, et Ryoma, bien qu'il ne le montra pas, était heureux d'avoir passé cette journée avec son père.

Ils arrivèrent, et alors que son père garait la voiture tandis qu'il s'apprêtait à ouvrir la porte d'entrée, il attendit qu'il descende. Il se retourna puis lui lança un objet que son père rattrapa au vol. Nanjiroh baissa les yeux et vit un petit paquet recouvert de papier cadeau. Il le défit et découvrit une photo encadrée de son fils et de lui, alors que Ryoma avait une petit plateau prouvant sa qualité durant l'US Open. En dessous de celle-ci était écrit en lettres dorées : Merci papa.

Nanjiroh regarda son fils dans les yeux, légèrement confus, tant il croyait que celui-ci avait oublié son anniversaire, puis sourit en le remerciant. Ryoma ouvrit la porte, et ce fut le vent qui rapporta ses derniers murmures à l'oreille de son père.

« Joyeux anniversaire papa, cette journée a été merveilleuse ».


End file.
